Empire
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: En un mundo donde el dinero y el poder son tus máximos aliados, Draco y Hermione comienzan una relación a pesar de estar casados y de sus posiciones sociales comprometidas. El juego en el que resultan envueltos se vuelve cada vez más peligroso, sobre todo si estás en lo más alto de la cúspide y cada movimiento que haces podría hacerte caer. [AU]
1. I: Bienvenido al juego

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Lo sé, esto es malo, debería dejar de subir fics, pero no he podido con el hype. He estado viendo Gossip Girl de nuevo y he tenido que rescatar esta historia que tenía abandonada desde hace algún tiempo. Espero que os guste :)

 **Advertencias** : Se trata de en AU sin magia, localizado en la high class de Londres y que contendrá sexo explícito, lenguaje soez y quizá alguna escena de violencia.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

* * *

 **EMPIRE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos al juego.**

 _«El matrimonio es una cadena tan pesada que para llevarla hace falta ser dos y, a menudo, tres»._

 **[Alejandro Dumas]**

Hermione jadeó con fuerza y se estiró sobre las sábanas, gimiendo contra la almohada cuando las manos de Draco se apretaron alrededor de sus muslos antes de volver a embestirla, suspirando su nombre entre dientes mientras aceleraba la velocidad. Ella, con el pelo castaño pegándose a su cara por el sudor y su cuerpo temblando por el placer, estiró sus manos hasta clavarlas en los hombros ajenos, observando con retorcida pasión como sus uñas pintadas de negro hacían líneas rojas a lo largo de su pálida piel.

—Más rápido —jadeó de forma entrecortada y enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del hombre—. J-joder, Malfoy.

Draco soltó una risa ronca antes de agacharse y así poder hundir sus dientes por encima de uno de sus pechos, plenamente consciente de hacer la presión suficiente como para satisfacerla pero no para marcarla. Una de sus normas era esa: no marcar al otro. Hermione gimió al sentir la lengua del rubio recorrer la zona donde había clavado sus dientes minutos atrás hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones.

Enredó una de sus manos en las hebras rubias del hombre, tirando de ellas mientras se arqueaba; el orgasmo la golpeó como una ola lo hace contra las rocas en un mar embravecido. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo cosquillear por el placer del orgasmo y supo que Draco estaba también el borde cuando las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y menos certeras.

Volvió a gemir cuando sintió a Draco salir de ella después de alcanzar el clímax; hundió su cabeza en la almohada mientras escuchaba al hombre deshacerse del condón antes de encender un cigarrillo. Sintió el filtro chocar contra sus labios cerrados y los separó, dando una suave calada antes de dejar salir el aire. Su pecho todavía subía y bajaba con rapidez cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su acompañante.

Draco también la miraba a ella.

—¿Cómo vas a disimular el olor a sexo, eh? —cuestionó el hombre—. Estoy seguro que se puede sentir desde el jardín.

Hermione soltó una risa sin humor, incorporándose y saliendo de la cama con la sábana enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo. Miró a Draco sobre su hombro antes de abrir la gran ventana que había en el cuarto, dejando que la fresca brisa veraniega entrase y comenzase a disipar ese ambiente pesado y caluroso que se había formado en la habitación.

—A preguntas básicas, Malfoy —replicó ella—, respuestas básicas.

El hombre sonrió y palmeó el lado de la cama en el que ella había estado segundos atrás. Hermione negó, pero igualmente se acercó hasta el rubio, colocándose delante de él mientras le robaba el cigarrillo y le daba una larga calada, dejando el humo escapar entre sus labios después de varios segundos. Parpadeó suavemente y sonrió, haciendo girar el cigarro entre sus dedos antes de apagarlo contra el cenicero que había sobre la mesa de noche; cogió la copa de vino prácticamente vacía que había justo al lado y se la terminó antes de levantarse y mirar a Draco fijamente.

—Vístete, Malfoy —dijo y el hombre arqueó una ceja—. Ronald está a punto de llegar y estoy segura de que no le haría mucha gracia llegar a su habitación y encontrarse a otro hombre en la cama que comparte con su mujer.

—Sin duda se llevaría una sorpresa —bromeó él, pero se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse—. Hermione Weasley pillada en la cama por su marido con, nada más y nada menos, que Draco Malfoy. ¡Un escándalo digno de la alta sociedad!

—Preferiría que se quedase como una simple broma entre nosotros, que como una realidad —dijo ella y lo empujó para poder meterse al baño—. Espero que cuando salga de la ducha no quedé de ti ni el olor en esta habitación.

Draco se acercó hasta ella mientras se abrochaba la camisa y cogió su mano, alzándola para plantar un beso sobre el dorso de la misma. Hermione sonrió, consciente de que ese era uno de los típicos movimientos que Draco utilizaba para engatusar a las mujeres, o de los que llegó usar antes de que lo suyo empezara. Demasiado tiempo para tenerlo en cuenta.

—Como tú ordenes, _señora Weasley._ —Hermione ignoró el tono burlón del hombre y lo volvió a empujar.

—Lárgate, Malfoy.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de hundirse en el agua caliente, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Draco alejándose por el pasillo. Sonrió, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse al hundirse en el agua y su mente repasando las últimas horas que había compartido con Malfoy; la adrenalina de hacerlo en su propia habitación todavía se mantenía en ella.

 _¿Quién diría que tener a Draco Malfoy como amante fuera tan entretenido?_

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy heredó, con solo veinte años, todo el imperio de su padre tras la muerte de este en un trágico accidente. Al contrario de las expectativas de toda la gente que conformaba la élite empresarial en la que se había movido su padre durante años, Draco supo hacerse con el control de su patrimonio y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las empresas de la familia Malfoy se colocaron en lo más alto de la sociedad.

Eso fue, sin duda, un gran incentivo para que los otros empresarios buscasen aliarse con el que, en ese momento, era el CEO más importante y poderoso del mercado Europeo. Algunos lo intentaron por medio de contratos que resultaron un fiasco, otros trataron de utilizar los lazos de amistad que llegaron a existir con el difunto Lucius Malfoy, pero Draco no era Lucius y eso no tardó en quedar claro, y otros apuntaron en otras direcciones, enviando a sus hijas a engatusar al heredero para poder acceder al imperio Malfoy desde los lazos familiares.

Y uno lo consiguió.

Tres años y medio después de que Draco asumiese el control de las empresas Malfoy, contrajo matrimonio con Astoria, la menor de las hijas de Anthony Greengrass, un reconocido abogado que aprovechó el compromiso para asociar su conocido bufete con las poderosas empresas de Draco. «Una alianza beneficiosa para los dos», había dicho Anthony a Draco el día de la boda, aunque él se había limitado a sonreír.

El matrimonio con Astoria había distado mucho de la idea que la mujer se había hecho desde la primera vez que la idea rondó su mente. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Draco la trataba la mayor parte del tiempo como si no existiera, dejándole una tarjeta de crédito sin límite y dedicándole unas únicas palabras tras su boda: «gasta dinero, estudia, viaja, haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes.»

Sin embargo ella no se rindió, estaba segura de que con el tiempo Draco se daría cuenta que no podría haber pedido una esposa mejor. Ella lo tenía todo: belleza, inteligencia, elegancia, saber estar… Era lo que cualquier hombre desearía. Pero Draco no era cualquier hombre, y con el tiempo terminó rindiéndose, aceptando ser la mujer colgada del brazo de un desconocido en las cenas importantes y la perfecta actriz delante de las cámaras, jugando al matrimonio perfecto con el hombre perfecto.

Era un simple peón más en el juego de poder que existía en esa élite de privilegiados. Un peón relegado que debía esperar a las órdenes del rey y que debía protegerlo en cada momento con una falsa cortina de humo.

Mujer perfecta, hombre perfecto, matrimonio perfecto.

Era lo único a lo que podía optar.

* * *

Las empresas Weasley habían estado al punto de quiebre cuando Ronald consiguió acceder a la presidencia, haciéndose con el control de todo el patrimonio de su familia y consiguiendo sacarlo de la situación de riesgo en la que las últimas decisiones de su padre lo había metido.

Era un estratega que conocía el juego, había nacido en el juego y había crecido soñando con el juego. Había visto a hombres y mujeres poderosos caer por decisiones equivocadas, había aprendido de sus errores y había sabido qué movimientos hacer en cada instante para sobrepasar los obstáculos y colocarse en uno de los puesto más altos dentro de la cúpula dorada de esa sociedad tan extravagante.

Una de esas decisiones fue casarse con Hermione Granger. Ella era una mujer de armas tomar que supo mantener los límites entre ellos y plantarle cara cuando fue necesario, negándose a ser como todas esas otras mujeres que parecían ser un accesorio más de sus esposos. «No soy tu juguete», le había dicho cuando aceptó casarse con él. Y a día de hoy esas palabras seguían marcadas a fuego en su relación.

Las empresas Weasley se mantenían en lo más alto y la firma Granger, encargada de procurar una buena negociación entre las empresas que lo requiriesen, se mantuvo en su posición aventajada. Eran los mejores en su campo, y ambos lo sabían.

Su relación fue casi esporádica, con encuentros sexuales casuales y con meras conversaciones por cortesía, fingiendo ser felices al lado del otro, colocando sus máscaras de cariño, pasión y felicidad cuando la ocasión la requería.

Nadie podía saber todo la farsa que había detrás de esa unión, ¿verdad?

El juego, por ahora, no funcionaba así.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Opiniones? Este es el capítulo de introducción al fic, pero ya le estoy planeando muchas cosas, aunque no sé cuántos capítulos podrá llegar a tener. Habrá drama, romance, sexo, droga, alcohol, palabras malsonantes... Un popurrí de algunas cosas que me gusta escribir xD

Si os ha gustado, no olvidéis dejar review :)

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._


	2. II: Aliados del juego

**N/A:** Here I am con el segundo capítulo. Siento haber tardado, pero hace apenas dos días terminé de enfrentarme a mis exámenes de acceso a la universidad y estuve estudiando como una loca. Pero bueno, ahora estoy oficialmente de vacaciones para actualizar y terminar con todos los fics que pueda, este incluido :)

Muchas gracias a las personas que leísteis el primer capítulo, me alegra saber que os ha gustado :)

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

* * *

 **EMPIRE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **Aliados del juego.**

 _«Todos llevamos máscaras, y llega un momento en el que no podemos quitárnoslas sin quitarnos nuestra propia piel»._

 **[Andre Berthiaume]**

Esa noche había una gran cena de empresarios que se celebraría en el _Imperius_ , uno de los mejores y más exclusivos restaurantes de Londres. Hermione se estaba preparando delante del espejo, colocándose los pendientes de rubíes y confirmando que su maquillaje estuviese perfecto. La noche anterior Ronald llegó quince minutos más tarde de que Draco saliese de la casa. El «casi pillados» que flotó en el aire cuando Ron entró en su habitación le produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. La adrenalina de lo que hacía era sin duda un buen aliciente para mantenerse con toda esa farsa.

Ron apareció detrás de ella mientras se retocaba el colorete, tenía en su mano una caja fina y negra que abrió para dejarle ver un hermoso collar de rubíes y diamantes de la marca _Graff_ , una de las más caras y de sus preferidas. Se recogió el pelo para que su marido pudiera ponerle la pieza, acariciándola con los dedos cuando por fin estuvo colocada, era sin duda preciosa y, para qué mentir, le quedaba muy bien.

Pero Ronald no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al armario para colocarse la chaqueta del traje. Hermione suspiró, no esperaba que Ronald le dijese algo sobre cómo iba vestida, cómo le quedaba el collar o algo parecido. Él nunca había sido del tipo de personas que sueltan halagos para complacer a las mujeres y hombres que se propusiese, pero tampoco hubiera estado de más que comentase cómo le quedaba el regalo a su esposa, ¿para algo se lo había comprado, no?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, agarrándose del brazo de su marido cuando se colocó a su lado. Caminaron por el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa, bajando hasta el coche que Ronald había decidido llevar para la ocasión. Un Bugatti Veyron con decoraciones en rojo. Uno de sus favoritos.

Se subieron y no tardaron en salir de los terrenos de la mansión en dirección al lujoso restaurante. Cuando llegaron docenas de paparazzi se arremolinaban en la entrada del local, disparando los flashes de sus cámaras para capturar cada gesto que los invitados a aquella cena estaban haciendo. Ron bajó y se dirigió a su puerta, abriéndola y ayudándola a bajar. Su vestido azul oscuro cayó hasta el suelo, a medida que se levantaba del asiento y salía del coche; todas las cámaras la apuntaron y escuchó halagos hacia su vestido.

Se agarró del brazo de Ronald y comenzaron a caminar por la alfombra, posando en varias ocasiones para la prensa antes de entrar en el restaurante. Subieron juntos hasta el piso habilitado para la recepción de la cena y cuando llegaron no tardaron en separarse, buscando alguna forma de distraerse. Hermione llegó hasta Pansy que le sonrió de lado en cuanto la vio con aquel vestido.

—Me alegra ver que aprecias mis regalos, señora Weasley. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante el retintín con el que dijo su apellido—. Qué buen gusto tengo.

—Cállate, señora Weasley —replicó y Pansy aumentó su sonrisa.

—Yo me casé con el Weasley indicado —comentó y señaló con su copa la zona en la que estaba Bill, el hermano mayor de Ronald.

—Necesito una copa.

Un camarero pasó en ese instante con una bandeja repleta de diferentes cócteles, Hermione cogió un Martini y sonrió cuando le dio un pequeño sorbo y el sabor dulzón de la bebida lleno su paladar. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Astoria Greengrass entrar del brazo de su esposo. Draco iba impresionante; un traje negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y que quedaba rematado con esos primeros botones sin abrochar de su camisa blanca. Los ojos grises del hombre chocaron con los suyos cuando su mirada se dirigió en su dirección. Hermione sonrió al instante e inclinó la cabeza lentamente a modo de saludo, siendo correspondida con el mismo gesto por parte de Malfoy.

Pansy lo miró todo con una ceja arqueada. Ella era la única que sabía acerca de lo que esos dos tenían desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para llevar la cuenta. E, igual que al principio, le dio igual ver ese intercambio y ser conocedora de lo que pasaba entre ese par. Ella no estaba para juzgar a nadie, teniendo en cuenta que ella había estado prometida con Blaise Zabini cuando comenzó una relación secreta con Bill y cuando todo se destapó se terminó casando con William (que también había estado comprometido con Fleur Delacour cuando comenzaron a verse).

—Hermione —la llamó.

La castaña se giró y la miró con una ceja arqueada, esperando a que siguiese hablando.

—Tened cuidado hoy —dijo—. Hay ojos por todas partes, Astoria está comenzando a sospechar.

—Siempre tenemos cuidado —replicó, ofendida.

Pansy pasó a su lado y se inclinó cuando estuvo a su vera, el pelo negro de Pansy hizo cosquillas sobre los hombros expuestos de la castaña cuando esta se agachó para poder hablarle al oído.

—Yo también pensé que estaba siendo cuidadosa con Bill —susurró—, y mira qué pasó. Ustedes os estáis jugando mucho más de lo que yo me jugué. Tened cuidado.

Hermione observó la espalda de Pansy mientras ella se alejaba e iba a dar con su marido, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de acoplarse a la conversación que había mantenido segundos atrás. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la zona donde estaba Ronald. Su marido estaba rodeado de personas y una chica, que creía reconocer como Lavender Brown, estaba colgada a su brazo como una de esas colegialas estúpidas que salían en las películas.

Apretó los labios y se dirigió hasta esa zona. En el camino se encontró con el matrimonio Malfoy, Draco pasó por su lado con tranquilidad mientras en ella todo parecía revolucionarse al sentir su mano acariciarse con la del hombre. Llegó a Ronald con las mejillas enrojecidas y la copa de Martini vacía.

Necesitaba algo que explicase su inminente sonrojo, porque, claramente, decirle a tu marido que el toque de tu amante es lo que te tiene así no es una buena explicación.

* * *

La primera vez que Hermione y Draco coincidieron fue en una cena celebrada por Anthony Goldstein. La mujer fue acompañada de su prometido, Ronald, a la cena y estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho de estar ahí. Ella, al contrario que su pareja, no estaba acostumbrada a esas reuniones de la alta sociedad, y no estaba segura de cómo debía comportarse y cómo debía ser. Sus padres y Ronald le habían dicho innumerables veces que el mundo empresarial en el que ellos estaban era como un juego. Las fichas se movían con movimientos precisos y los que se mantenían en lo más alto de las puntuaciones eran aquellos que hicieran las mejores estrategias. Pero no puedes ser un estratega sin conocer a tus adversarios, por eso estaban allí. Ron quería conocer a sus oponentes y ella había pasado a formar parte del juego así que era importante que estuviese allí.

«Es como un baile de máscaras, Hermione», le había dicho Ronald la noche anterior. «Cuando se te cae la máscara, es cuando has perdido. Debes mantenerla puesta todo el baile y, si eres lo suficientemente lista y sabes jugar, la gente comenzará a quitarse sus máscaras para dártelas a ti. Ahí es cuando sabes que has ganado».

El salón de baile en el que se iba a celebrar el acontecimiento era gigante. Hermione localizó a Luna, su amiga de toda la vida, en la zona de la barra, así que se dirigió hasta ella tras decírselo a Ronald y se pidió una copa mientras se sentaba con su amiga.

—¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? —preguntó la rubia mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

—Bien, supongo —comentó—, llegamos hace unos diez minutos así que tampoco he tenido tiempo de empañarme en los hábitos de la élite social.

Luna sonrió sobre su taza y ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.

—Pansy Parkinson —dijo la chica—. Si quieres aprender cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, hazte amiga de Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Y quién es esa?

—La única hija de Marcus Parkinson —dijo—. Ha nacido en este mundo, sabe cada cosa que ocurre o deja de ocurrir aquí.

—Entiendo. —Hermione tomó una profunda respiración—. Ronald me dijo que esto era como un juego —comentó—, ¿quién sería ella?

—¿Pansy? —Hermione asintió—. Pansy sería la reina del juego. No es la más poderosa, ni la que más tiene, ni la que mejor juega, pero es la persona en la que todo el mundo confía. Si quieres subir aquí, más te vale que ella no te odie.

—No lo entiendo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Hermione.

Luna se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse. Ella y Luna no eran así cuando estaban juntas, pero Lovegood le había advertido que no podían dejarse ver como realmente eran si querían mantenerse en aquella partida. Los amigos no existían en la cúpula de la sociedad. Así que les tocaba fingir. Les tocaba colocarse la máscara de la indiferencia y seguir bailando.

Se levantó y, copa en mano, comenzó a buscar a la tal Pansy Parkinson por el lugar. Luna solo le había dicho el nombre, así que no tenía mayor referencia para saber quién era, aunque estaba segura de que, si Pansy era la reina, no tardaría en encontrarla. Destacaría entre toda la gente. Se mantuvo caminando, saludando a unos pocos conocidos y visualizando a lo lejos a su prometido. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de la persona con la que se iba a chocar hasta que impactó contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento mucho —se apresuró a disculparse, agradeciendo mentalmente que su copa estuviese vacía antes del impacto.

—Tranquila, ha sido un accidente. —Hermione levantó la mirada rápidamente para observar el rostro de la persona con la que había chocado. La voz ronca del hombre había enviado un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —repitió.

El hombre, de pelo rubio casi platinado, ojos grises y rasgos aristocráticos, le sonrió. Hermione correspondió la sonrisa de forma automática, sintiendo como si un chispazo saltase entre ellos al momento en el que se miraron a los ojos. Nunca había visto un hombre tan atractivo en su vida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió él.

—Hermione Granger. —Le tendió su mano para saludarlo, aunque el hombre la cogió y le dejó un suave beso en el dorso de la misma.

—Draco Malfoy, un placer conocerla.

—El placer es mío, Draco.

El rubio la recorrió por completo con la mirada antes de fijarse en la copa vacía que estaba en su mano.

—¿Me permites invitarte a una copa, Hermione?

—Por supuesto.

Draco le ofreció su brazo y Hermione no dudó en engancharse a él, rodeándolo con sus manos mientras comenzaban a caminar por la sala. Observó a Ronald desde lejos, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca molesta en el rostro, pero le dio igual. Él le había dicho mientras iban en el coche hacia la comida que tratase de ganarse aliados, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Un Martini? —inquirió Draco cuando llegaron a la barra y ella asintió.

Cuando tuvo su copa en la mano, comenzó a fluir la conversación entre ella y Draco. Al principio había pensado que lo único bueno que podría tener él sería el atractivo y el encanto natural que desprendía, pero en menos de media hora descubrió que era inteligente, observador y una jugador nato. No cabía duda de que en la tabla de posiciones, Draco Malfoy ocupaba los primeros puestos.

—¡Draco! —exclamó una voz femenina de repente; Hermione vio aparecer a una chica de pelo corto y negro detrás del hombre segundos antes de que se le colgase del brazo y le obligase a agacharse para poder darle un beso en la mejilla—. Casi no te encuentro, y mira que con esa altura es difícil que pases desapercibido.

—Pues ya me has encontrado —dijo el hombre, y luego añadió—: Creo que en una sala llena de gente es más probable que no puedas encontrarme, además estaba ocupado tratando de conocer un poco más a esta preciosa mujer.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de no sonrojarse con el comentario, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. La mujer la miró de arriba abajo antes de sonreír cordialmente y acercarse hasta ella para saludarla con dos besos. Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida por el gesto, pero lo aceptó y le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer.

—Un placer conocerte… —Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire.

—Hermione —contestó—. Hermione Granger.

—Un placer conocerte, Hermione —dijo la mujer—. Yo soy Pansy Parkinson.

La sonrisa de Hermione aumentó. Invitó a Pansy a una copa y pronto los tres estuvieron hablando sobre diferentes temas de actualidad que la mantuvieron entretenida durante el resto de la noche. Copa en mano, sonrisa en el rostro y aliados ganados.

Sin duda había conseguido entrar en el juego.

Y no le iba nada mal.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por si alguien tiene dudas, el fic está dividido de la siguiente forma: la primera escena corresponde al tiempo presente del fic, mientras que las escenas de después corresponden con el tiempo pasado. Cuando las escenas del pasado se encuentren con las del presente entonces todo el fic estará en una misma línea temporal.

Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué os ha parecido? En este capítulo han aparecido Pansy y Luna, y también hemos visto cómo empezó todo entre Draco y Hermione. ¿Tenéis teorías de cómo pasó todo? ¿Alguna idea de qué tengo planeado para Empire? :)

Besos y abrazos,

 _AliciaBlackM._

PD: No olvidéis dejar un review :D


	3. III: El control (y el enemigo)

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado un poco en subir capítulo, pero he estado un poco liada. Gracias por leer y comentar, en cuanto pueda contesto los reviews :)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El control (y el enemigo).**

 _«No hay nadie que no sea peligroso para alguien»._

 **[Madame de Sévigné]**

El baile siguió durante gran parte de la noche. Ron y ella se habían unido a la pista para disfrutar de algunas piezas, poniendo sus mejores sonrisas para los periodistas que habían asistido a la ceremonia. Hubo un momento en el que una música muy lenta comenzó a cenar y el anfitrión de la fiesta animó a salir a todas las parejas. Hermione se vio arrastrada por Ronald hasta casi el centro de la pista, y trató de no hacer una mueca de asco cuando sintió sus manos colocarse sobre su cintura mientras se movían.

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, apretando suavemente los dedos sobre la tela de la chaqueta para aguantarse las ganas de alejarse de él. Nunca lo había querido, si había accedido a casarse con él fue por pura estrategia. Que las empresas de cooperación económica Granger formasen una alianza con los negocios de los Weasley había sido una jugada maestra que había triplicado el capital de los padres de Hermione y, por ende, el suyo. Había límites entre ellos, límites que Ronald había tratado de romper en tantas ocasiones que había perdido la cuenta.

—Estás preciosa esta noche —le murmuró con voz empalagosa en el oído.

Hermione colocó su mejor sonrisa y lo miró unos segundos antes de responder—. Gracias.

Ronald no pareció del todo conforme con la respuesta, como si hubiese esperado algo más de parte de ella. Tantos años juntos y él seguía pensando que llegaría un momento donde ella caería completamente rendida a sus pies. Iluso. No podía negar que Ron tenía su atractivo, pero su encanto se quedaba en su cara bonita, era ambicioso, cruel y jodidamente irritante. Hermione se aplaudía a sí misma por aguantarlo durante tanto tiempo sin enloquecer o matarlo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —inquirió él, y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para no bufar.

¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en mantener una conversación con ella? ¿No podía simplemente quedarse callado hasta que la música terminase?

—Mucho —respondió con sequedad.

—Te vi hablando antes con Pansy —comentó—. ¿Algo que deba saber?

—¿Te interesa el último libro de Bathilda Bagshot?

—No.

—Entonces no hablamos de nada que te interese saber —replicó.

Ron arqueó una ceja y apretó el agarre en su cintura. Era como una especie de advertencia que siempre le daba cuando su sequedad rompía con la poca paciencia que el hombre poseía. Hermione también apretó sus dedos contra el traje, clavando las uñas en el mismo a forma de advertencia.

—Hoy he estado hablando con algunos de mis socios —comenzó él—, y me han comentado que Malfoy está planteándose expandir su empresa al mercado asiático.

—Y eso te cabrea —adivinó. Lo vio asentir—. Bueno, por todos es conocidos que Malfoy hizo buenas migas con el Sr. Nagasaki y el Sr. Kwon en la conferencia en Corea del Sur. Aliarse con las empresas más grandes en Corea y Japón es una buena inversión.

—Sin duda es una buena estrategia, sino me adelanto yo y consigo un trato con esas empresas. —Fue el turno de Hermione de arquear una ceja.

—Sabes que el Sr. Kim y el Sr. Nagasaki llevan años hablando de una posible alianza con las empresas de Malfoy, son años de amistad y de pequeños tratos —replicó—. ¿De verdad crees que van a rechazar esa unión con Malfoy por una oferta tuya? Sé realista, Ronald.

—Podrías apoyarme por una vez en tu vida, Hermione —contestó el con los dientes apretados—. Esa gente se mueve por el dinero, irán a quien ofrezca más dinero y ese seré yo.

—El dinero no lo es todo —objetó ella.

Ronald la soltó bruscamente, separándose de ella y mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos completamente inexpresivos. Estaba cabreado al no recibir el apoyo que esperaba, pero Hermione jamás había destacado por secundar cada decisión que tomase Ronald, sino por todo lo contrario. Granger cuestionaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos que su marido tuviese intención de hacer.

—Me sorprende que después de tantos años en este juego todavía no sepas cómo funciona este mundo, Hermione. —Ella alzó la cabeza con orgullo y arqueó una ceja—. El dinero lo es todo. Y más te vale que empieces a entenderlo y a mostrar un poco de apoyo en las cosas que haga o…

—¿O qué? —replicó ella con acidez—. ¿O te divorciarás de mí? Hazlo, solo me harías un favor liberándome de este matrimonio. —Ronald apretó los puños—. Nuestra separación solo te afectará a ti, mi madre retirará su apoyo económico a tu empresa y, quién sabe, quizá nos unamos a las de Malfoy, siempre se ha visto como alguien competente y en más de una ocasión nos ha hecho una oferta. —Sonrió con soberbia—. Dime, Ronald, ¿o si no qué harás? ¡Oh!, me olvidaba, no puedes hacer nada.

La mujer se giró y se alejó, agradeciendo que la gente que estaba bailando se hubiera separado y desperdigado por la sala en el momento en el que ellos comenzaron a discutir. Llegó hasta la barra y pidió una copa, bebiéndosela en dos rápidos sorbos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y bufó, esperando que no fuero Ronald. Sin embargo, cuando se giró, los ojos que se encontró no eran los de su marido, sino los de su amante.

—¿Te invito a una copa? —inquirió él con una sonrisa.

—No, gracias. Ya estoy servida. —Levantó su vaso en el aire—. ¿Te invito yo a ti?

Draco sonrió pero negó con la cabeza, pidió un vaso de whisky y se apoyó en la barra, mirándola con fijeza.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó.

—Mi matrimonio se aleja bastante de ser un paraíso —replicó y le dio un trago a su bebida—. ¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar con tu mujer?

—Al parecer hablar sobre un desfile de moda es más importante que los negocios de su marido —dijo y fingió un tono molesto—. Completamente incomprensible.

—No sé qué te esperabas de Astoria, desde que la conozco parece que en su mente solo caben marcas de zapatos y ropa y fechas de desfiles de moda —se burló—. Dile cinco números seguidos que tengan que ver con algo de tus empresas y la dejarás en blanco.

Draco soltó una suave risa entre dientes.

—Qué palabras tan bonitas hacia mi esposa, Hermione. —Ella sonrió—. Sin duda se nota que sois mejores amigas.

—Oh, sí. Ese «mejores» se queda corto para nuestra relación.

Malfoy no dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaban por él. Hermione vio a Pansy obsérvales de lejos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia otra zona, avisándole. Desvió sus ojos hasta allí y se encontró con Astoria mirando en esa dirección. Agachó la cabeza y llamó la atención de Draco con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, casi imperceptible desde lejos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu mujer está mirando hacia aquí —murmuró—. Y Pansy me ha advertido que tenemos que tener cuidado porque está empezando a sospechar.

—No me asusta que mire, Hermione —replicó él, pero aun así se movió para alejarse de ella—. Después de dos años, cariño, lo más probable es que se esté negando a ver lo que tiene delante de los ojos.

Hermione miró en dirección a Draco y sonrió con suavidad.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver —dijo—. Qué apropiado para tu querida esposa.

Se alejó con la copa en la mano y llegó hasta Pansy, a la que sonrió a modo de agradecimiento por el aviso.

—Te dije que tuvieses cuidado —se quejó la chica en voz baja—. Solo os faltó lanzaros en los brazos del otro.

—Lo tenemos controlado, Pansy.

—Hay ojos en todas partes, Hermione —replicó ella con rapidez—. Hay fotógrafos por todas partes, cielo —comentó e hizo un gesto con la mano—, mañana no será raro encontrar dos fotos: tú, seguramente, discutiendo con tu marido, y otra en la que pareces tener una conversación muy interesante con Draco Malfoy. Conseguirás llenar portadas, tanto como le gusta a Ronald, aunque no creo que le haga muy feliz ver los titulares.

—Está todo bajo control —repuso Hermione, bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba de su copa—. ¿Vale? Está todo bien.

Pansy sonrió con falsedad y asintió. Comenzaron a caminar juntas por la sala cuando la conversación que mantenía la gente a su alrededor se tornó aburrida. Ron estaba junto a Draco y Bill cerca de la barra, hablando con unos potenciales inversores alemanes. Que esos tres estuviesen juntos no les terminaba de gustar, pero tampoco es como si fueran a ponerse a hablar sobre sus vidas privadas cuando tenían un posible negocio entre manos.

—Pansy. —La voz de pito de una mujer llamó su atención.

—Astoria —saludó la aludida cuando se giró en dirección en busca de la persona que la había llamado—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Oh, no, tranquila. —Greengrass sonrió—. Simplemente me pasaba para saludar, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Bueno, he estado en París con William —comentó Pansy y miró a Hermione de reojo.

—París —suspiró la chica—, mi ciudad favorita. —De repente su mirada se dirigió a Hermione—. Granger.

—Greengrass —replicó en el mismo tono que la mujer había utilizado—. Me sorprende verte aquí, se comentaba que Malfoy no te volvería a traer a una ceremonia de este tipo tras lo sucedido en Berlín.

Astoria se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y apretó los dientes por el creciente enfado. Berlín. Aquel nefasto viaje donde confundió su tónica con la bebida de uno de los empresarios y terminó tan borracha que estuvo vomitando en el baño. Draco no le dirigió la palabra tras el suceso y fue la comidilla de toda la élite social durante semanas hasta que se descubrió que Millicent Bulstrode estaba embarazada.

—El pasado es pasado, Granger —replicó—. Aunque no me extraña que gente como tú si quedé estancada en ese tipo de cosas, después de todo: no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

—Astoria, ¿estás segura de que me estás describiendo a mí? —se burló Hermione—. Porque eso suena exactamente al tipo de persona despreciable, vulgar y patética que eres tú.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —exclamó Pansy, agarrando del brazo a Hermione cuando la vio dispuesta pelearse físicamente con Greengrass—. ¿Lo tienes todo bajo control, eh?

—Está todo bajo control —dijo una vez más—. Siempre lo ha estado.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban sus parejas, y se colocaron junto a ellos. Bill y Pansy se dieron un suave beso a modo de saludo y Ron rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, pegándola a él a pesar de que ella se había tensado ante el contacto. Draco arqueó una ceja ante eso, pero se recuperó al instante y bebió de la copa que tenía en su mano.

—¿Algo interesante que contar, caballeros? —preguntó Pansy.

—Sí —anunció Bill y apretó a su esposa entre sus brazos—. Ron, Draco y yo vamos a llevar un proyecto juntos.

—¿Juntos? —inquirió Hermione.

—Juntos.

Quizá las cosas no estaban tan bajo en control como esperaba.

* * *

La enemistad entre Astoria y Hermione comenzó desde el primer día en el que se conocieron. El compromiso entre los herederos de las familias Malfoy y Greengrass había salido a la luz semanas atrás y los Weasley habían sido invitados a la comida para celebrar la futura boda que tendría lugar. Hermione se había opuesto a ir desde el principio, pero Ginny terminó convenciéndola para presentarse y ser la dama de sociedad que todas ellas debía fingir ser.

A las pocas horas de comenzar la fiesta, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban la pareja de prometidos y los felicitaron con la alegría más fingida que pudieron. La mirada de Draco, quien había ignorada a la mayoría de los invitados, se clavó en Hermione en el momento en el que escuchó su voz. Le sonrió con sinceridad y entabló una conversación simple con ella, una que para las personas ajenas a ellos sería completamente normal y casi formal, por obediencia, pero que para Astoria resultó ofensiva.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Hermione Weasley —dijo Astoria, interrumpiendo su conversación—. Nunca esperé ver a una Granger en una fiesta de esta categoría, todo el mundo sabe que tu familia siempre ha estado en dos escalones más abajo de nuestra gran élite.

La sonrisa de Hermione se perdió al momento, sus labios pintados de rojo se apretaron y una de sus cejas se arqueó.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas, señorita Greengrass —replicó—. Sin embargo, estoy muy orgullosa de saber que vengo de una familia trabajadora y que se ha ganado todas sus posiciones hasta el puesto en el que está, antes que de una familia que se alimenta de los matrimonios fallidos y la falta de separación de bienes para poder escalar en la sociedad.

Ron y Draco, que habían visto el intercambio ácido de palabras anonadados, intervinieron en el momento en el que vieron a Astoria dispuesta a levantarse de su silla para discutir con Hermione y, posiblemente, pasar de una batalla verbal a una física. Ron tomó a la castaña de la cintura y se la llevó de ahí hasta los jardines, para que tomase aire.

—¿Se puede saber a qué vino eso? —inquirió consternado—. Nos acabas de dejar en evidencia delante del estúpido de Malfoy y su prometida.

—En evidencia se habrá dejado ella sola, Ronald —replicó—. Sí se cree que puede insultarme a mi y a mi familia y salir impune de ello, entonces se ha metido con la persona equivocada. —Bufó y miró a su marido con una ceja alzada—. ¿Acaso esperabas que me mantuviese callada mientras atacaba a mis padres? Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso, pero ya veo que el matrimonio no es sinónimo de amistad.

—Hermione —trató de llamarla él, pero la mujer ya se había alejado para conseguir una copa y buscar a Pansy.

Tras una charla con Pansy, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que Astoria Greengrass no era una persona fácil de tratar y que si le había declarado la guerra por razones desconocidas no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Aunque con el tiempo aceptaría que, en ese juego en el que participaban, Astoria era su enemigo favorito.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sorry si hay fallos, no he podido revisar. Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar un review ;) Os adelanto que el próximo capítulo se titula _"Divina comedia"._

Besos y abrazos,

Ali~

PD: No olvidéis el review :)


	4. IV: Falsedad

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero trataré de volver a ponerme las pilas con esta historia y las otras :)

Espero que os guste el capítulo y gracias por leer *corazón*

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:** Falsedad.

 _«Lo que ha sido creído por todos siempre y en todas partes, tiene todas las posibilidades de ser falso»._

 **[Paul Valéry]**

Las apariencias eran una de las cosas que más importaban en el mundo de los negocios. La forma de vestir, las actitudes, las relaciones, la familia, los amigos, las acciones… Todo se examinaba con una lupa y cualquier cosa que se saliese de lo estipulado podía ser fatal. Draco era consciente de ello y por eso sabía que su relación con Astoria pendía de un hilo. Con el paso de los años su relación con Hermione había dejado de ser tan "cuidadosa", ese cuidado que ponían al principio había ido desapareciendo y la discreción comenzaba a evaporarse. Demasiado evidentes en algunas ocasiones y eso no podía permitírselo. Ni él, ni ella podían dejar que todo saliese a la luz.

Era demasiado arriesgado y sus posiciones estaban demasiado comprometidas. Y lo suyo no valía tanto para ninguno de los dos como para sacrificar sus vidas enteras, eso era algo que habían hablado sin necesidad de palabras y que había sentenciado su relación a algo meramente placentero. Habían creado una especie de espejo, uno que reflejaba lo que todos querían y debían ver pero que detrás de él escondía todos los secretos del mundo.

Sin embargo ese cristal estaba siendo amenazado. Pequeñas grietas comenzaban a desquebrajar el espejo y ellos no podían permitirse algo así. Habían decidido verse en uno de sus lugares favoritos, uno de esos sitios donde la cantidad de ceros que tuviese el cheque era suficiente para tener callado a todo el personal. Y ahí estaban ellos, parados en mitad de la habitación de aquel hotel, enfrentando miradas y escupiendo verdades.

—Es peligroso —terció ella cuando Draco volvió a repetir «no va a pasar nada»—. Draco, esto no es un juego, un contrato con ellos puede ser nuestra ruina.

—Lo tengo todo controlado —replicó el rubio, harto ya de la terquedad de la mujer—. No hubiera hecho nada si no supiese que podría controlarlo.

—Esto se te va a salir de las manos, Pansy ya nos advirtió —objetó ella—, estamos siendo demasiado obvios. No podemos dejar que la manta caiga y destape todo.

—No va a pasar nada —repitió él, perdiendo su paciencia—. Y si tan preocupada estás, entonces cortemos esto aquí y así los dos dejamos de darnos dolores de cabeza innecesarios.

Hermione apretó los dientes, cabreada con el hombre y consigo misma por dejar que esas palabras la afectasen más de lo necesario. Pero tampoco iba a darle el gusto a Draco de que fuera ella la que pronunciase la sentencia, de esa forma sabía que Malfoy buscaba sentirse mejor consigo misma. Como si se estuviese librando de toda culpa al hacer que fuera ella la que le colocase el punto y final a esa relación.

—Quieres… ¿romper? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Draco no dijo nada, por lo que Hermione sonrió—. ¿Quieres volver a esa relación con Astoria donde solo habláis de zapatos y fiestas de remilgados? ¿Una relación hueca igual que la cabeza de esa mujer? Vale, entonces hagámoslo. Cortemos esto.

Draco no dijo nada, solamente bufó, avanzó dos pasos y la agarró del cuello, empujándola contra él para atrapar sus labios en un beso. Hermione sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta, sabía cuáles eran las palabras ocultas detrás de ese contacto. Conocía ese «no hemos terminado» que estaba implícito en su beso y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo. No era amor, no estaba dispuestos a dejar que eso pasará, no se lo podían permitir. Pero sí era lujuria. Era pasión y algo de desahogo. Era dejar salir todo eso que se guardaban para ellos, la frustración de sus matrimonios fallidos y la carga de todas las cosas que debían aparentar y ser en ese mundo de dinero y poder.

—¿Tienes mi respuesta ahora? —inquirió él, separándose de sus labios para respirar.

—Creo que sí.

Volvieron a unir sus labios y Draco no tardó nada en encontrar la cremallera de su vestido, deslizándola hacía abajo hasta que la tela pudo caer por su cuerpo. Hermione se deshizo de su chaqueta y con manos ágiles le desabrochó la camiseta, dejando su torso algo marcado al descubierto. Pasó sus uñas por la piel pálida, sonriendo cuando escuchó el gruñido que soltó Draco al sentir ese dolor mezclado con un placer masoquista.

Con pasos torpes cayeron en la cama del hotel, Hermione sobre Draco con sus manos bajando hasta la cintura del pantalón para quitarle el cinturón y bajarle la cremallera. Draco gimió cuando una de las finas manos de la mujer se enredó en su miembro masturbándolo con una lentitud torturadora. Volvieron a unir sus labios, desesperados por seguir bebiendo de ese elixir llamado infidelidad.

—Joder —jadeó Draco, bajándole las bragas a Hermione como el poco espacio del que disponían.

Disfrutó cuando la escuchó gemir contra sus labios al sentir dos dedos hundiéndose en ella, comenzando a masturbarla con rapidez haciéndola jadear con pesadez. Las uñas de Hermione se clavaron desde sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, dejando una constelación rojiza por su piel. Hermione le dio un apretón a Draco en la mano que se perdía entre sus piernas, dejándole saber sin necesidad de palabras que lo necesitaba ya.

Draco sacó sus dedos y se movió lo justo y necesario para que fuera su pene el que se presionase contra la entrada de la chica. La penetró lentamente, dejando que Hermione se acostumbrase antes de que se comenzase a mover. Al principio la castaña tuvo un ritmo lento y utilizando las fuerzas de sus rodillas y la posición para subir y bajar con moderación, pero cuando Draco colocó sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a moverla a medida que ella lo hacía todo se descontroló.

Hermione comenzó a bajar y subir con rapidez, escuchando el sonido obsceno que hacían sus pieles al chocar, los jadeos roncos que Draco perdía contra su hombro y sus propios gemidos escapándose de sus labios hinchados. El clímax se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados y ellos estaban dispuestos a dejarse ir en cualquier momento, pero no fue hasta que unieron sus labios que el orgasmo no los atacó, casi a la misma vez. Draco se dejó caer en la cama con Hermione sobre él, escuchando la risa de ella entrelazarse con la suya.

—¿Te das cuenta que cada vez que tratamos de romper terminamos así? —preguntó ella cuando recuperó la respiración.

—Me gustan este tipo de charlas —se rió él—, son las que mejor terminan.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el pecho mientras se reía; rodó sobre su cuerpo acostándose al lado de él y suspiró mientras clavaba su mirada en el techo. Ninguno era capaz de romper lo que tenían, lo habían comprobado todas las veces que habían llegado a ese punto en el que todo estaba a punto de derrumbarse y al final siempre habían conseguido sobrevivir. Les funcionaba. Después de todo, ¿quién podría imaginarse que Hermione Weasley estaba acostándose con el empresario Draco Malfoy? ¿Quién podría imaginarse que esos matrimonios solo tenían de verdadero la imagen que daban?

En ese mundo todo aquello que parecía verdadero, tenía todas las posibilidades de ser falso, así que nadie decía nada porque callar siempre era la mejor opción si querías estar en lo más alto.

* * *

Astoria sabía que Draco no estaba en una reunión de trabajo. Era muy consciente de que había cancelado las citas de ese día porque _ella_ se había interpuesto una vez más en su camino. Ella, siempre ella. Ella, que se lo había robado todo y la había relegado a esa posición de simples apariencias. Ella, que había aparecido en el momento menos indicado y había destruido todas las posibilidades de conquistar a Draco y convertir ese matrimonio en lo que tendría que ser.

Ella, a la que todavía no había conseguido poner una identidad pero que ya le había arrebatado todo.

Desde que había surgido la primera sospecha de que Draco le estuviese siendo infiel se había puesto a investigar. Sabía que Malfoy era una persona bastante calculadora, fría y responsable, así que su agenda era la mejor forma de saber si se estaba viendo con alguien o no, pero conseguirla era tan difícil como encontrar oro en una mina ya explotada.

Y sin embargo lo consiguió, en una de las noches donde Draco había llegado exhausto y se había ido directamente a la cama. El hombre se había dejado su maletín sobre el sofá y, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, Astoria encontró la agenda del hombre entre todos los documentos. La abrió y comenzó a revisar los compromisos de cada día, comparándolos con las fechas que ella, de forma bastante astuta, se había encargado de anotar por todas esas veces que Draco había llegado especialmente tarde a casa.

Le molestó ver que muchas coincidían con cenas de negocios que se alargaban más de lo esperado, pero había otras, esas que confirmaban sus peores sospechas. Había días en los que Draco terminaba sus compromisos por la tarde, y sin embargo llegaba pasada la medianoche. Esas fechas eran las que la habían llevado a descubrir que le era infiel.

Cuando descubriese quién era, la iba a destrozar, porque nadie le quitaba lo que se merecía y ella era la principal culpable de todo lo que le había pasado. Y en el momento en el que terminase con ella iría a por Draco, porque ella seguía siendo Astoria Greengrass y no iba a dejar que nadie la humillase.

Porque podrían mantener esa fachada de matrimonio feliz durante algo más de tiempo, podrían seguir con esa falsedad, pero terminaría cayendo tarde o temprano y ella sería la única que se mantuviese en lo más alto de la cúpula.

* * *

Pansy siempre había sabido moverse en el juego, por eso se había mantenido en lo más alto tras el escándalo con Blaise Zabini y la ruptura de su compromiso. Ella era una experta en el juego, capaz de jugar cada mano con destreza y ganar. Era como la banca: siempre ganaba. Y como jugadora que era, sabía quiénes debían mantenerse arriba y quiénes no, quién era imprescindible y quién no. Sabía perfectamente cuáles eran las personas que podían mantenerla en su posición y Draco Malfoy era una de ellas.

No eran amigos, esa no era la palabra para definir su relación. Tampoco eran socios. Eran algo así como aliados. Ella le decía con quién podía comerciar, a quién podía hundir… Con la única condición de que ella y su marido se mantuviesen en lo alto. Era una simbiosis entre ambos.

Por eso temía por la relación que Draco mantenía con Hermione, sabía que ambos habían encontrado una especie de desahogo en el otro. Una forma de huir de las mierdas de vida llenas de falsedad en las que tenían que vivir. Estaban enamorados, y Pansy lo sabía. Pero era la única que parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Así que le tocaba esperar, procurando mantener al margen todo lo posible y solo interviniendo cuando Draco y Hermione lo pusiesen todo en peligro. Esperaría hasta que llegase el final y el telón cayese hasta el suelo, revelando lo que estaba sucediendo detrás del escenario.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me merezco un review?

Besos y abrazos,

 _Ali._


End file.
